Challenged
by bureas
Summary: N was forced to run because he couldn't fix his mistakes even though he wanted to, and ends up in Kanto. After having a conversation with Green, despite how he was insulted, N goes up to see Red to see if maybe he will understand him. GodTierShipping.


_(Okay, so on one of my other crack shippings stories, somebody said they loved my crack fics. Which, by the way, really made me smile. xD I'm glad me and my odd shippings amuse you all and you seem to think i can make them work. Anyway! Here's another crack shipping that I'm trying out. It's GodtierShipping (which is RedxN). Why? Because I can and I'm the Self Proclaimed Master of Crack Shippings. Anyway, hope you guys like.)_

**Challenged**

N only saw the truth about Team Plasma when it was too late; when he couldn't go back and fix his mistakes so he wouldn't fuck his life up more than he already had. He thought he was smart, but in the end he was just shown to be an idiot that confused manipulation with actual love from his father. Black TOLD him he had done wrong. He TOLD N that he wasn't doing it right, but N was too bullheaded to listen. He only finally listened when it was too late and he had to flee on Reshiram's back because Black informed him a man named Looker planned to arrest him. N used that mind of his he still tried to think was 'knowledgeable' and went to the farthest known region: Kanto. He traveled around on the east coast of Kanto, sometimes running into gym leaders and making conversations with them and if they heard about what his team had done. They all said the very same thing:

"Yes, I heard about them. It sounds like a good idea, but the leader just went about it the wrong way. If he stayed focused, he could've made a lot of things happen."

He just couldn't comprehend it. Wasn't it obvious he was actually the leader, or were they just blind?

Or maybe... They knew but weren't saying anything on purpose? Why would they do that?

When he went to the west side of Kanto, where Pallet Town and Viridian City was, he started learning a little more about why the gym leaders said what they said.

"Of course everyone knows you're the ex-king." Yellow, a girl who N had met in Viridian Forest and possessed the very same abilities he had, told him as she led him through the forest to help him reach Viridian City.

"Why do they say nothing of it, then?" N asked her as a response, his brows furrowing together in confusion. Humans and their ways never ceased to do that to him.

This made Yellow stop walking and stare at him with a similar expression. "Because they can see by the way you ask about them that you were being misled when all those things were happening. You were being used. If you were dead certain what you thought they were doing was right, you wouldn't even give a second thought about them. But, you did, didn't you? You were being used. They can tell you're actually a kind soul, and Kanto's gym leaders are very forgiving; that's why they say nothing."

Forgiving... The gym leaders were forgiving... Were the gym leaders N had fought and insulted in Unova the same way, he wondered?

Turning her head to the right, she gave a smile to see N's destination in the distance.

"Oh, well, there's Viridian City, N. The way from here on out is very easy." he said, her smile brightening. "I'm glad I got to meet you today. You're very interesting. I haven't met people other than Lance that can talk to pokemon like I do. I suppose I'll see you again some other time?"

N returned the smile, nodding thankfully. "Yes. Thank you, Yellow."

"Tell Green I said hello if you happen to pass by the gym."

With that, N turned and left Yellow to go to Viridian City. It wasn't long - probably a ten minute walk - until he found himself walking through the city's streets. In his opinion, he found it a bit too... Green. The whole city was practically a color collaboration of said shade - from a deep sage green to a green as vibrant as his own hair, for that's all he kept seeing. His irritation was about to get the best of him and just make him bring Reshiram out to burn the whole place down due to the color mesh, but something stopped him. Sticking out like a sore thumb was a building that was a mud brown to match the dirt under his feet, a silver plate of metal hanging over the main double doors that read 'Viridian Gym'. Remembering the words Yellow had said to him not too long ago, N eagerly walked inside to try and strike up yet another conversation.

The conversation didn't go as well as he had hoped since he forgot he had been socially challenged when it came to conversating with humans. Not that the arrogant brown haired gym leader, who introduced himself as Green, helped any - if at all.

"Yea, of course I know who you are." Green said with a scoff as he folded his arms. "Who the hell else has a long green ponytail for hair?"

N had to hold back the urge to say he found that incredibly ironic seeing how the gym leader's name matched the color of said hair he was currently insulting.

"Anyway, shouldn't you still be running or something? It's obvious you haven't found a place to hide yet."

"...Excuse me?" N questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Green mimicked his action, giving a frown while he was at it. "Hate to rain on your little Kanto vacation, Mr. Ex-king, but you're still a criminal in the International Police's eyes no matter how much WE know you're innocent. It doesn't matter to them. you're going to need to run and hide." he explained to him.

He would? N just figured the International Police would forgive him as the gym leaders seemed to be doing... So even gym leader's authority means nothing? Apparently not, as Green pointed out.

"Just climb up some mountain and live there for the rest of your life; everyone will forget just as quick as they ever got on your case. I mean, it's not like you're Red or anything." The gym leader gave a laugh at that. "Red doesn't really want to be up at Mount Silver anyhow. He's just training up there and trainers just can't miss the chance to try and beat him. The only thing you guys probably have in common is that you're both socially challenged as HELL." he finished.

Somehow, N felt offended at Green's last statement and ended up glaring at the person who had eyes to match his name. "You are a very sad human being, Green." he practically hissed before turning and leaving Green to stand alone there in shock.

Hearing what the Viridian Gym Leader had to say about his own friend Red made N slightly dissapointed. All the gym leaders had been fairly pleasing to him until he came along. No matter. Since he had said Red was just as socially challenged as he was, N headed up to meet him to see if maybe HE would understand him.

Powering through the snow that always fell on Mount Silver along with the wild ice pokemon with Zoroark while keeping warm with Reshiram was a very tedious thing to N. Though, when he finally reached the top of that snowy mountain and came face to face with the crimson eyed, black haired man that held the title as 'the world's greatest trainer', his irritation for everything faded into nothing and an emotionless wind swept between the two of them like the cold gentle wind that was currently brushing against their skin as they stood there, staring at each other.

"...Hi..." Red greeted in a low voice, lowering his head slightly.

"...Hello." N replied.

Red said nothing else besides his simple greeting as the two of them stood there in silence again, Zoroark and Reshiram shuffling in discomfort from behind the Unovian born trainer. Pika, who was standing next to Red and noticing his fellow pokemon's anxiety, hopped up to them and asked them to come join him in a game before running off into the snow. They followed after giving one last glance at N.

N hesitated before he decided to start speaking, clenching one hand slightly. "Even thought you may not know me, I know you. Everyone knows you one way or another anyhow. But that's not important as of this moment. Green told me you were as socially challenged as I was, so I came here to conversate with you hoping you could relate. Where I come from, I was a king-" he stopped, giving a sad laugh as he shook his head. "No, a supposed king who ruled a group of people, hoping to achieve region-wide pokemon liberation. I was raised to be defiant for my beliefs and believe only what I thought was right as Ghetsis, my liar of a father, taught me. But, the bigger our dream became, the more people interfered and the more confused I turned out to be. I met a boy named Black who fought against me every step of the way, telling me my dream was corrupted when, only I came to find out, he had heard Ghetsis's twisted version of it and not my own. He told me time and time again it wasn't the path I was looking for, and I'm sure it's that idealistic way of thinking that defeated me. I realized he was right when it was too late and I had to run here - to Kanto - to escape the International Police that seem to be attempting to arrest me. I was lost before, but now I am even more lost. What exactly would a person such as I do now with no greater purpose? Where do I go?"

He had never talked that much in his life, and that made a queasy 'this is stupid' feeling bubble in his stomach. He didn't know where else to go and now he was spouting all of his inner most thought to Red - a person who saw him as a complete stranger. N then lifted his head up to wait for Red's reply.

There wasn't one. Red simply continued staring with those blood red eyes of his.

After another few minutes of agonizing soundless conversation (which N thought he'd never see as 'agonizing' a day in his life), N gave up with a dramatic wave of his hands and fell to his knees in the snow, his arms hanging slack at his sides. Was he just now starting to realize how tired he was from coming up here...? Possibly. He shook his head slowly from side to side, giving a sigh.

_'He's just ninety nine percent mute, isn't he...'_ he thought, restraining with everything he had not to insult the Kanto Champion by saying said thought. "My thought process has gotten completely ridiculous. Why did I decide to come up here when you obviously don't wa-"

"It's okay."

N stopped in mid-sentence to stare up at Red in surprise and confusion. "...What?"

Red nodded, taking a step toward him. "It's okay... Atleast running and hiding shows you that you still have a purpose."

His voice was a bit husky - probably due to staying up here in the snow so long - and sounded, as Black would put it, 'perfect'. His voice sounded like those people Black would constantly talk about; the male movie actors with the sexy voice and die worthy smile. Red didn't smile much from the looks of it, but that voice of his could make up for it.

"How can you even say such a thing?" N asked. His words were now just spilling out of his lips faster than he could stop them, and now all he could do was hear himself talk as if he were just a bystander in this conversation. "You're not doing the same thing. Green told me; you're simply training up here."

"Green's a liar." red corrected, his voice seeming to raise a little bit at the accusation. Was that... Annoyance N heard?

The green haired king's look of confusion returned, and Red turned his head away to the right as he took the time to speak. "I'm not training... Everyone is at their maximum already... I'm up here so I can hide because everyone wants to be near the Kanto Champion and I can't deal... With many people. I can't be like Green... So I stay up here where very little people choose to go..." he explained, pursing his lips after he finished.

N stayed silent, so Red felt compelled to continue a bit more.

"I know who you are... I know what 'you' have done, so... It's okay."

N swallowed heavily, staring up at him with his wet emerald eyes. "You..."

Without another word, N wrapped his arms around Red and tugged him forward, burying his face in the fabric of his bland black T-shit over his stomach. The champion stood there, completely stunned, before lowering his head to look at N who's shoulders were shuddering slightly. Was he...?

He bent down to be eye level with him, causing N to eventually let go of him. He gave a slight flinch as Red rested one hand on his head and patted it softly.

"You'll... Get sick if you cry up here. Kotone does it every time she comes for a rematch..." Red warned him. His face was still as emotionless as ever, but there was probably something in there N was unable to catch.

"...Red..."

He received a simple nod as a reply, and he took that as an invitation to hug him again, which he gladly did after wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thank you..."

Red didn't move at the sudden action, instead he gave a low sigh and leaned his head against N's still petting his head softly.

"It's okay, N... You're okay..."

**End.**

_(Okay, so,I made N like this because when he's not being the "shut the fuck up, plebian" N, he's the emotionally fragile N. Yep. Deal with it. As for Red, I made him this way because I think if he WERE to talk, he'd pause, choosing the words very carefully and stuff. Oh. Well. Who cares about A/N's anyway? Reviews on this are appreciated. xD I'm interested to know how well this went or not.)_


End file.
